


The truth

by honour632



Series: Sam Lives [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Celaena tells Sam the truth, Confessions, F/M, Love Confessions, Sam Lives, minor mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honour632/pseuds/honour632
Summary: It had been nearly eight months since they had escaped Rifthold and made it all the way to the city of Antica in the Southern Continent and Celaena finally felt at peace."Tell me about your mum." Celaena prompted him and Sam looked up to her."Okay but why?""I want to know what she was like"
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Sam Cortland
Series: Sam Lives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010274
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The truth

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested in a now deleted comment by Meganliz. I hope this is what you were looking for! I'm sorry if it's not!
> 
> Hope you like it! Please leave feedback!

It was early evening on a frozen winters day and Sam and Celaena were curled up on their bed talking about both everything and nothing, Celaena leaning back against the pillows which had been stacked three high and Sam resting his head on her chest, his arm slung over her waist and her fingers tracing gentle patterns on his skin.

It had been nearly eight months since they had escaped Rifthold and made it all the way to the city of Antica in the Southern Continent and Celaena finally felt at peace.

The day they had made it out had left Sam with many scars over his body and a deep scar crossing his gorgeous face, but she couldn't say that she regretted it. They had made it out alive and they were finally happy in their new home.

"Hey, tell me about your mum." Celaena said softly after a calm quietness had fallen, and Sam looked up from where his head rested on her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, but why?" Sam asked and Celaena gently ran her fingers along his cheek.

"I want to know what she was like. She was obviously beautiful, but she must have been an amazing woman to raise you so well." Celaena's words made Sam smile happily and he lowered his head again.

"She was amazing. You know she was a courtisen, but she had this light to her that so many didn't. She was always willing to help anyone that needed it and was so kind to others because, in her words, _'You never know what someone is going through so you should always try to be nice.'_ I was only six when she died, but i learnt so much from her in that time.

"I remember that whenever she had to work at night and i was left with a nanny, she would let me stay awake late to wait for her. If i managed to make it until she got home, we would curl up in her bed and she would tell me stories about a far away world where fairies and magical creatures lived in peace. She would also tell me stories about people she met through her life and crazy adventures she had as a child. I still wonder to this day if some of them are real or just stories she made up to make me smile. She read books to me too, but she liked to read those when she had a day off because we always had a goal to see if we could make it to the end before night time came around. We never really achieved that because i would always interrupt her, but she never minded. If i asked a silly question, she would laugh in a way that made everyone around her smile, but she always answered. She never allowed me to meet any of the people she worked for up until Arobynn. I know he had feelings for her, however twisted they were, and she him. That's why he took me in when she died."

"Did you know who did it?" Celaena asked quietly, twisting her fingers into his hair.

"Yes. Arobynn killed him in retaliation. I don't know the details, but i remember him coming to the house to get me covered in blood. He had left me at my mothers with one of her friends so that the house could get packed up and things sold and when he came back, it was clear he had gotten revenge. I never asked any questions as i got older except to ask whose money he used to pay the last of my mothers debt. He told me he used the money he got selling her house. The rest he put into her, now my, bank." Sam explained and Celaena nodded. Prodding him to tell her more good stories, Celaena listened to him smile as he told her all of the things he and his mother had done in their short time together and she slowly began to feel her chest aching.

He was so innocently honest and loving towards her and was telling her about someone who had shaped him into who he was. It was clear by how he spoke that his mother was still his favourite person in the world and it made Celaena want to be more honest, but fear held her back.

The fear of his reaction, the fear of the truth, the fear that he would leave her if he really knew who she truly was.

That was until Sam spoke in a tone so different from the he had been using to talk about his mother.

"I... i know that it's hard for you, but one day... i hope you know that you can tell me everything. I know you hold secrets from your life before becoming an assassin and i would love to hear them so when you're ready, please know that I'm willing and ready to listen to you. I love you."

She was opening her mouth before she could think.

"My parents, they... they were wonderful. Hard and strict, but wonderful all the same. They spoilt me rotten which is why i love expensive things, but they didn't care. I was a massive brat and my cousin, he was a few years older, i used to make him go after anyone that made me upset. I still remember one moment where another kid spilt tea on my dress and i made my cousin attack him because it left a stain." Celaena held onto Sam's hair as the words fell out, but she had to admit that just saying that had made her chest feel lighter and she refused to let herself stop, recounting funny and wild stories of the things she had gotten her cousin into until she came to the worst one she had.

"You know I'm from Terrasen, but in specific, I'm from Orynth. The night everything went to hell, a massive storm had hit the city and woken me up so i decided to go into my parents room. The window was open so i closed it and climbed into the bed to find it wet. I just thought it was rain so i curled up into my mothers chest and went to sleep. I awoke to a maid screaming and when i looked down i... i realised i was covered in my parents blood. They had been murdered during the night and i had gone into their room soon after with no idea what had happened." Celaena's throat closed up and Sam shifted, lifting moving so that he was sitting up and holding her hands in his.

"Celaena-"

"That's... there's more. I... I have been keeping this secret for so long and i need to tell you. Just... please promise... promise not to hate me." She whispered and Sam squeezed her hands.

"Of course i promise." He said it with such conviction that it made Celaena's eyes fill with tears. She tried to steal herself to speak, but her throat was aching to let out sobs and it made it hard to even think of the right words to say.

"I... my name. I changed my name." Was what she managed to say and she thanked the gods that she had someone so patient to love her as she fought the urges to scream and run.

"My name... my true name... it's..."

No matter how she tried, she couldn't get the words to come out and in frustration, a sob rolled out of her throat. It was then however that it seemed like she was finally able to speak and cutting Sam off as he went to reassure her, she dropped the words she hadn't uttered in nearly 8 years.

"My name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and i am the lost princess of Terrasen."

Silence.

Pure and utter silence.

Looking up at Sam, she saw how blank his face looked and she began to worry. What if she just made a mistake? What if now he left her? What if he _hated_ her?

Right as her anxiety reached its peak and she sat up and went to say something, Sam took her by surprise and slammed his lips to hers, his hands coming up to grab her hair and hold her close. She greedily took the kiss and held onto him tightly.

"I love you." Sam breathlessly stated when he finally pulled back and Celaena couldn't do anything against the onslaught of tears that began to run down her cheeks, taking the love Sam gave as he pressed his brow to hers.

"One day, you are going to go back there and raise hell taking back your kingdom and when you do, i will be right there, fighting beside you." Sam promised and Celaena kissed him again.

She knew then that she had chosen the perfect man to love and cherish and, for the first time, she needed how she felt to be heard.

"I love you so much Sam Cortland." His eyes widened in shock and Celaena smiled through her tears, placing a hand either side of his face. "When i go back to take back my land, you will be there. But not as my lover or as a warrior. You'll go back as my husband and also as a king."

His responding kiss told her everything she needed to hear.


End file.
